Problems are faced in orthodontic therapy in that when teeth are moved they have the tendency to move back towards their original position or teeth that are not intended to be moved do move. To resist this, the underlying bone structure must not be allowed to be weakened or lost. Bone loss is extremely dangerous and causes the support for the teeth to be lost and subsequently the teeth themselves. In addition, alveolar bone resorption is a problem faced in subjects suffering from periodontal disease.
Several different therapy processes have been used to treat alveolar bone resorption. However there is still a need to find improved therapies. The present inventor has found that certain geminal diphosphonic acid compounds, including their salts and esters, in which the diphosphonic acid-containing carbon is linked to a 6 member aromatic ring containing one or more nitrogen atoms are effective against alveolar bone loss and unwanted tooth movement.
It is an object of the present invention to provide compositions which are effective against alveolar bone loss and unwanted tooth movement.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide methods employing diphosphonate salts to treat alveolar bone resorption and unwanted tooth movement.
These and other objects will become more evident from the detailed description which follows.
All percentages and ratios used herein are by weight of the total composition unless otherwise specified and all measurements are made at 25.degree. C.